Imensurável
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: adj. Que não se pode medir; incomensurável, infinito.


"**Tu és uma forma de ser eu, e eu uma forma de te ser.**"

Toquei na sua pele tenra do pescoço somente para escutar a doce alteração de seu respirar. Seus lábios finos e avermelhados se afastaram e o seu corpo queimou. Um mero contato simplório capaz de alimentar a sua insensatez e acorrentar os seus dragões. Você murmurou o meu nome, de forma febril e densa. Chamou-me pelo nome completo, não pelo apelido ordinariamente usado. Como se estivesse me bronqueando, assim como fazia outrora, em nossos anos conturbados de estudantes. Sua boca sondou pela minha e eu lhe entreguei a minha sem protestar. _Eu queria ser seu_ para embrulhar-me com o calor do teu olhar e com a quentura dos seus braços. Queria afundar-me em seu cabelo e ser consumido por seus cachos e queria, mormente, ser o maestro da orquestra que os badalares de seu coração apreciavam em ressoar, e que evoluíam conforme os meus dedos curiosos resvalavam por entre suas pernas.

_Eu queria ser seu._

Eu queria a sua paz, o seu conforto. Queria naufragar no castanho sublime dos seus olhos preguiçosamente fechados e marcar a minha posse pela sua pele alva, inteiramente cândida por detrás da escassa luz que o abajur de cabeceira fornecia. Eu queria beijar o seu corpo por inteiro, dos dedos dos pés ao píncaro de seu rosto, devorando-lhe e tragando-lhe os gostos – desde o salso da transpiração, ao néctar adocicado -, tendo e recebendo... Num divertimento débil, que produzia o som plangente de um gemido, desconforme a uma gargalhada entorpecida.

_Você queria ser minha._

E eu era dono do seu corpo, proprietário da ação de seu quadril e senhor de sua voz, que seguia a suplicar por o que quer que eu fosse lhe dar em um murmúrio grave e sufocado, que ecoava como um estampido impertinente aos meus ouvidos.

Eu era o possuidor de seu coração.

(e a moeda, com as suas diferentes caras, exercia o mesmo valor, à vista de que o meu palpitava para o seu e ponto.)

O mesmo que quando percebia que o meu corpo, do seu não mais se separava, arrebentava em um caos musical, acelerando e desacelerando, emudecendo e gritando, atirando suas notas para todos os cantos e deixando-as repercutir por trás de nossos ofegos (talvez para silenciá-los?) agitados e desejosos. As suas pernas cercavam a minha cintura e o seu corpo incitava o meu, encorajando o meu próprio a dar um acréscimo na ligeireza dos meus quadris e das minhas mãos, que se ajustavam acima de seus seios, embebedados de gotículas de suor.

Seus dedos macios passeavam por meu rosto, infiltravam-se em meus cabelos vermelhos e depois se deixavam cair pelos meus ombros, apertando-me por ai. Suas unhas fincadas em minha pele; pressionando e marcando. Sua boca em meu pescoço; gemendo e suspirando. Seu corpo debaixo do meu – cobrando e dando. Tudo era perfeito naquela ação: a forma das bocas se mesclarem, dos narizes se tocarem, das mãos se perderem, dos corpos se encontrarem... Você era perfeita para mim.

E eu esperava ser perfeito para você.

"_Diga o meu nome..._"

Eu lhe pedi, em uma insegurança boba, mordendo ariscamente o seu lábio inferior, escutando sair dali um lamento solitário pela distância que eu ousara criar entre nossas intimidades necessitadas.

"_Ronald..._"

Você me obedeceu, abaixando o seu orgulho ofendido por ter recebido uma ordem em forma de pedido e empurrando as ancas contra as minhas, impondo o retorno do movimento – coisa que eu não lhe dei antes de pronunciar:

"_Diga que é minha..."_

Com uma lentidão atípica, voltei a tomar o aconchego entre suas pernas, ouvindo o seu rugido irritadiço, a sua cobrança pelo olhar. Sorri-lhe tenro, meio brincalhão, abaixando a cabeça para beijar-lhe no cume de um dos seios, deixando, em seguida, a minha cabeça descansar entre o vale para depois repetir:

"_Diga..._"

Espremi suas coxas após erguer o olhar e mirá-la diretamente nos olhos castanhos (que por causa do ato, haviam sido convertidos em um negro), esperando pela resposta que eu sabia que viria, após mais um movimentar. Você revirou os olhos, mas sorriu minimamente pelo canto da boca. Puxou os meus cabelos de leve, erguendo-me para cima, colocando-me diante dos seus lábios para então me dizer:

"_Sou sua..._"

Sorri emocionado, beijando-a nas têmporas para enfim regressar ao compasso desejado. Não faltava muito, nós sabíamos disso. Bastava mais alguns agitos para podermos atingir o que queríamos e você, Hermione, com as suas mãos efervescentes, atraía-me mais e mais, tentando adiantar o processo que nos levaria ao nirvana mais minucioso que já havíamos experimentado...

E quando aconteceu, você estremeceu bem abaixo de mim, sussurrando palavras inaudíveis e chamando por mim. E eu lhe acompanhei.

"_E você?_", aninhando-se em meu torso, você me questionou logo após eu ter tombado o meu peso sobre o colchão, facilitando o ar a adentrar pelos seus pulmões. "_É meu?_"

Torci a cabeça para lhe observar corada e trêmula. Sua expressão radiante elevava o meu ego a um lugar que eu raramente visitava e seus dedos, mais uma vez, exploravam o meu rosto, pontilhando as minhas muitas sardas e contornando a minha boca.

O tempo permanecia denso demais para eu conseguir lhe entregar uma resposta carismática ou engraçada, pois em mim, tudo vibrava de êxtase por ainda sentir o calor do seu corpo contra o meu. Peguei as suas mãos, beijando-as nos nós dos dedos e, vendo-a sorrir mais um pouco, aproximei-me de seu ouvido, coberto por cachos cor-de-mel, para poder lhe corresponder ao dizer:

"_Sou seu. Sempre seu._"


End file.
